


Milestone

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Jonsa with Baby





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> That´s for the Jonsa exchange on Tumblr and it´s a gift for @ritzintherabbithole. I really hope you´ll like it:  
> Enjoy reading!

Milestone   
13 hours, that´s how long Sansa was in labor.    
13 hours of pain, sweat, tears and screams. In the end it was absolutely worth it because now we finally have our little girl with us. Sweet little Lyanna.We were trying for 2 years before Sansa got pregnant. When she told me that she was pregnant, I was the happiest man on this planet. My parents died when I was a child, so I ended up growing up in foster care. This made me wish for a family of my own all the time.    
The first time I met Sansa was in college. From the first moment I met her I knew that she was the one for me and that one day, I would marry her and have kids with her. We ended up marrying only 6 months after we met. It was a huge surprise to both of us that her family supported us in our decision (Sansa was only 18 when we got married and I was 20) but it ended up working out perfectly, as we have been married for 7 years now.   
After Sansa got her final degree and found work, we moved from our little apartment into a house near her parents, and decided to try for a baby. The day Sansa told me she was pregnant was in the middle of a very important meeting for me. She burst into our conference room and flung herself in my arms and told me she was pregnant. All I could do was stand there for a second shocked, but then as I registered what she said, I picked her up and spun her around laughing and to my embarrassment started crying. When I was able to stop and just look at her I saw Sansa crying too. To me she‘d never looked more beautiful, smiling and with tears in her eyes, so I just kissed her. I then heard someone clear his throat. It was Sansa´s dad who I work for and I had totally forgotten that he was in the room too. As we turned round to look at him I could see he was smiling as was Robb, Sansa´s brother (who is also my best friend) they then both congratulated us.    
So yeah, that’s how I was informed about our Baby, another milestone we take together.   
It were 9 month full of wonder, love, stress and fights but in the end it was all worth it. When I look into my daughter´s blue eyes, so similar to her mothers, I know that I would go through all seven hells just to make sure she is happy and safe. Now, laying in Sansa´s hospital bed, with her sleeping in one of my arms and Lyanna in the other, I can finally say I’ve got what I’ve  always wished for, my own little family.


End file.
